Running High
Running High (ランニング・ハイッ) is one of the original unit songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER FORWARD 01 Sunshine Rhythm album. The song is performed by Emily, Hinata and Nao as the unit Cancer. The song is written by Youhei Matsui and arranged and composed by Shuhei Mutsuki. Track List #Drama 1 "Opening Greeting" #Running High (ランニング・ハイッ) #Drama 2 "MC01～Behind The Scenes" #Gekiteki! Muteki! Koi Shitai! (ゲキテキ！ムテキ！恋したい！) #Drama 3 "MC02～Behind The Scenes" #Bonnes! Bonnes!! Vacances!!! #Drama 4 "MC03～Behind The Scenes" #NO CURRY NO LIFE #Drama 5 "MC04～Behind The Scenes" #Sun Rhythm Orchestra♪ (サンリズム・オーケストラ♪) #Drama 6 "After End of Performance～Behind The Scenes" PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Isseeno! Isseeno! Isseeno! De DON! HEY! HEY! GET TO WIN! HEY! HEY! GET TO WIN! Isseeno! Isseeno! Isseeno! De DON! Mo~, dokidoki shichau yoo Kitto hajimaru kitaikan nan da ne (Saa, dare kana? Ittoushou!) Nee, dousenara neracchae! Datte, honki janakya moriagannai (Saa, dare kana? Ittoushou!) Narande SUTAATO RAIN, junbi wa OKKEE? Ichi ni tsuite yooi don! Itsuka kiita (dareka itteta) "Sanka suru koto ni igi ga aru" Sou janai! Sou janai! Katsu tame ganbatteru! Minna WINNER ni naritai no! Let's kyousou! KYANDII na KARAA no RANNINGU SHUUZU, CUTE! Shikkari chikyuu o kettobashi (GO! GO!) Taiyou ni terasareta TRACK to GOAL, DASH! Ichibyou o isshun de okisatteku (GO! GO!) Omoikkiri hashitte iku tte ne kibun soukai Enryo sezu ni HIITO APPU! Woo YEAH! HEY! HEY! GET TO WIN! HEY! HEY! GET TO WIN! Isseeno! Isseeno! Isseeno! De DON! Nukitsu nukaretsu daisessen no DEDDO HIITO Saisho no KOONAA de yokoissen Nande ka waracchau, iwayuru RANNINGU HAII! HAII! Saa, saa, dare ga kacchau no? Run! Run! Run! Ru-Run! Run! Ru-Run! Run! Run! Run! Run to (GOAL! GOAL!) Hoka no koto nanka mou kangaerannai (GET TO WIN) Run! Run! Run! Ru-Run! Run! Ru-Run! Run! Run! Run! Run to (GOAL! GOAL!) Jibun no genkai koechatte! Itsuka kiita (dareka itteta) "Shouhai yori daiji na mono ga aru" Sou kamo ne! Sou kamo ne! Demo kore yappa REESU! Minna WINNER ni naritai no! Let's kyousou! KUURU na KARAA no RANNINGU SHATSU, CUTE! Kuuchuu de kaze o tsukamaete (GO! GO!) Taiyou ni terasareta TRACK to GOAL, DASH! Tooku natteiku SUTAAINGU BUROKKU (GO! GO!) Omoikkiri ude furimakucchae kibun soukai Motto tooku, HIITO APPU! Woo YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!… Itsuka kiita (dareka itteta) "Saikou no keshiki ga mitai" Sou nan desu! Sou nan desu! Sono tame ganbatteru! Minna WINNER ni naritai mon! Woo YEAH! Saishuu KOONAA o magatta shunkan ni, YES! RASUTO SUPAATO o kakerunda Itsudatte donna toki datte, YES! Zenryoku shissou ga atarimaee! Saa KYANDII na KARAA no RANNINGU SHUUZU, CUTE! Shikkari chikyuu o kettobase (GO! GO!) Taiyou ni terasareta TRACK to GOAL, DASH! Ichibyou o isshun de okisatteku (GO! GO!) Omoikkiri hashirinukete ikou kibun soukai GOORU made ne, HIITO APPU! Tomaranai yo, HIITO APPU! Dokidoki ga mou, HIITO APPU! HEY! HEY! GET TO WIN! HEY! HEY! GET TO WIN! Isseeno! Isseeno! Isseeno! De DON! |-| Color Coded= Emily = Hinata = Nao = Isseeno! Isseeno! Isseeno! De DON! HEY! HEY! GET TO WIN! HEY! HEY! GET TO WIN! Isseeno! Isseeno! Isseeno! De DON! (Saa, dare kana? Ittoushou!) (Saa, dare kana? Ittoushou!) yooi don! Sou janai! Sou janai! Katsu tame ganbatteru! Minna WINNER ni naritai no! Let's kyousou! KYANDII na KARAA no RANNINGU SHUUZU, CUTE! (GO! GO!) Taiyou ni terasareta TRACK to GOAL, DASH! (GO! GO!) kibun soukai Enryo sezu ni HIITO APPU! Woo YEAH! HEY! HEY! GET TO WIN! HEY! HEY! GET TO WIN! Isseeno! Isseeno! Isseeno! De DON! (GOAL! GOAL!) (GET TO WIN) (GOAL! GOAL!) Minna WINNER ni naritai no! Let's kyousou! KUURU na KARAA no RANNINGU SHATSU, CUTE! (GO! GO!) Taiyou ni terasareta TRACK to GOAL, DASH! (GO! GO!) kibun soukai Motto tooku, HIITO APPU! Woo YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!… Minna WINNER ni naritai mon! Woo YEAH! Saishuu KOONAA o magatta shunkan ni, YES! Saa KYANDII na KARAA no RANNINGU SHUUZU, CUTE! (GO! GO!) Taiyou ni terasareta TRACK to GOAL, DASH! (GO! GO!) kibun soukai GOORU made ne, HIITO APPU! Tomaranai yo, HIITO APPU! Dokidoki ga mou, HIITO APPU! HEY! HEY! GET TO WIN! HEY! HEY! GET TO WIN! Isseeno! Isseeno! Isseeno! De DON! |-| Kanji= いっせーの！いっせーの！いっせーの！でDON！ HEY！HEY！GET TO WIN！ HEY！HEY！GET TO WIN！ いっせーの！いっせーの！いっせーの！でDON！ も〜、ドキドキしちゃうよっ♪ きっとはじまる期待感なんだね (さぁ、だれかな？イットーショウ！) ねぇ、どうせなら狙っちゃえ！ だって、本気じゃなきゃ盛り上がんない (さぁ、だれかな？イットーショウ！) 並んでスタートライン、準備はオッケー？ 位置についてよーいドン！ いつか聞いた(だれか言ってた) 「参加することに意義がある」 そうじゃない！そうじゃない！勝つため頑張ってる！ みんなWINNERになりたいの！ Let's 競走！ キャンディーなカラーのランニングシューズ、CUTE！ しっかり地球を蹴っ飛ばし (GO！GO！) 太陽に照らされたTRACK to GOAL、DASH！ 一秒を一瞬で置き去ってく (GO！GO！) 思いっきり走っていくってね　気分爽快 遠慮せずにヒートアップ！Woo YEAH！ HEY！HEY！GET TO WIN！ HEY！HEY！GET TO WIN！ いっせーの！いっせーの！いっせーの！でDON！ 抜きつ抜かれつ大接戦のデッドヒート 最初のコーナーで横一線 なんでか笑っちゃう、いわゆるランニングハイッ！ハイッ！ さぁ、さぁ、だれが勝っちゃうの？ Run！Run！Run！Ru-Run！Run！Ru-Run！Run！ Run！Run！Run to (GOAL！GOAL！) ほかのことなんかもう考えらんない (GET TO WIN) Run！Run！Run！Ru-Run！Run！Ru-Run！Run！ Run！Run！Run to (GOAL！GOAL！) 自分の限界超えちゃって！ いつか聞いた (だれか言ってた) 「勝敗より大事なものがある」 そうかもね！そうかもね！でもこれやっぱレース！ みんなWINNERになりたいの！ Let's 競走！ クールなカラーのランニングシャツ、CUTE！ 空中で風を捕まえて (GO！GO！) 太陽に照らされたTRACK to GOAL、DASH！ 遠くなっていくスターティングブロック (GO！GO！) 思いっきり腕振りまくっちゃえ　気分爽快 もっと遠く、ヒートアップ！Woo YEAH！ YEAH！YEAH！YEAH！YEAH！… いつか聞いた (だれか言ってた) 「最高の景色が見たい」 そうなんです！そうなんです！そのため頑張ってる！ みんなWINNERになりたいもん！Woo YEAH！ 最終コーナーを曲がった瞬間に、YES！ ラストスパートをかけるんだ いつだってどんなときだって、YES！ 全力疾走がアタリマエッ！ さぁキャンディーなカラーのランニングシューズ、CUTE！ しっかり地球を蹴っ飛ばせ (GO！GO！) 太陽に照らされたTRACK to GOAL、DASH！ 一秒を一瞬で置き去ってく (GO！GO！) 思いっきり走り抜けていこう　気分爽快 ゴールまでね、ヒートアップ！ とまらないよ、ヒートアップ！ ドキドキがもう、ヒートアップ！ HEY！HEY！GET TO WIN！ HEY！HEY！GET TO WIN！ いっせーの！いっせーの！いっせーの！でDON！ |-| English= Ready, go! Ready, go! Ready, go! Bang! Hey! Hey! Get to win! Hey! Hey! Get to win! Ready, go! Ready, go! Ready, go! Bang! Jeez~, I'm so excited~♪ It's definitely the beginning of expectations (Now, who's this? First prize!) Hey, if you do give it our all, aim for it! But, if you don't take it seriously, it won't be exciting (Now, who's this? First prize!) Lining up at the start line, are you ready? On your mark, get set, go! Someday I heard that (someone told me) "Participation is more important than winning" That's not it! That's not it! I'm doing my best to win! Everyone wants to become a winner! Let's race! With these cute candy-colored running shoes I kick off the firm ground! (Go! Go!) With the sun shining upon us, track to goal, dash! I'll leave you behind a second before you know it (Go! Go!) Let's run with all our strength and feel refreshed Don't restrain yourself and heat up! Woo yeah! Hey! Hey! Get to win! Hey! Hey! Get to win! Ready, go! Ready, go! Ready, go! Bang! Running neck-and-neck in a dead heat race I line up next to the first corner What are you laughing at? It's what I call a running high! High! Now, now, who's going to win? Run! Run! Run! Ru-Run! Run! Ru-Run! Run! Run! Run! Run to (Goal! Goal!) I can't think of anything else anymore (get to win) Run! Run! Run! Ru-Run! Run! Ru-Run! Run! Run! Run! Run to (Goal! Goal!) Go beyond your own limit! Someday I heard that (someone told me) "There are more important things than winning or losing" I guess so! I guess so! But this is still a race! Everyone wants to become a winner! Let's race! With these cute, cool-colored running shoes I catch the wind in the air! (Go! Go!) With the sun shining upon us, track to goal, dash! The starting block is getting more distant (Go! Go!) Waving my arm all my strength, I feel refreshed Much farther, heat up! Woo yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!… Someday I heard that (someone told me) "I want to see the best scenery" That's right! That's right! That's why I work hard! Everyone wants to become a winner! Woo yeah! The moment I turn the last corner, yes! I made it to the home stretch As always, no matter what, yes! I sprint at full power as usual~! Now, with these cute candy-colored running shoes I kick off the firm ground! (Go! Go!) With the sun shining upon us, track to goal, dash! I'll leave you behind a second before you know it (Go! Go!) Let's run with all our strength and feel refreshed Til I reach my goal, heat up! I'll never stop, heat up! My heart's already throbbing, heat up! Hey! Hey! Get to win! Hey! Hey! Get to win! Ready, go! Ready, go! Ready, go! Bang! Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 4thLIVE TH@NK YOU for SMILE!! Day 1 - (performed by: Cancer - Yuu Kahara, Nao Tamura and Yui Watanabe) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER FORWARD 01 Sunshine Rhythm (sung by: Cancer - Emily Stewart, Hinata Kinoshita, and Nao Yokoyama) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 04 Sunshine Theater (sung by: Nao Yokoyama)